Hidden soul
by imagination writings
Summary: Take it from me. I know what I've seen. My eyes, they don't dare to trick me. The blue of her eyes. The pale of her skin. The blood that dribbled down her chin. -fantasylives
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: so we are starting this story cause we have recently started to fall in love with teen wolf and we wanted to write a fanfiction about it, we are going to do it in third POV but if necessary and if asked for we will do it in a specific person's POV **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
>Lots and loads of love imaginationwritingsxx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2009 <em>

_Beacon hills _

Third POV

He Paced back and forth as he thought about that dreadful night, the night that they caught him and Annabelle and brutally murdered her they murdered their own niece but that was what hey did cause they were hunters.

He ran his hand over the cut Annabelle's mother had made with the Katana before she died, he had killed her mother but as sure as Annabelle had beauty she also had a forgiving nature and forgive him for anything bad he did He stopped his pacing and stared at the picture he had of Annabelle in his cave, she was beautiful, black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes her beauty was more evident then anything, but nobody noticed it. He did cause her beauty was truly outstanding,

He closed his eyes remembering the day she died.

_The beautiful raven haired girl giggled as the blonde and blue eyed boy ran after her, "come and get me Uro" she ran and you could see the delight in her face as her eyes lit up "Do you think you can overpower a demon" she giggled again and just ran not caring that he just said demon, she knew his secret and she wasn't afraid of him, she ran until she bumped into him "got cha I told yah you can't win from a demon" she smirked devilishly "angels always win from demons" he smirked evilly and pecked her lips, _

_A sound brought them out of their romantic moment, it was the sound of 8 inch heels clicking it was her. _

_"Annabelle we know your here with him, if you hand him over we will ignore the code and let you live" Annabelle looked at the blonde boy who stared at the wall angrily "go Uro" he shook his head stubbornly "I am not leaving you Anna" she pushed him and he didn't even budge "please leave Uro" he shook his head and her aunt rounded the corner "how could you do this to your mom Annabelle" Annabelle looked at the floor sadly she knew she had forgiven Uro to fast but it was an emotion thing she just couldn't bare to live without him, _

_"I didn't decide this fate for her she did this to herself" Annabelle screamed at her aunt she wasn't going to give up this fast, what Uro did was cold and heartless but no mother could kill her own child's true love that was indescribable but it was just like her own mom used to say, monsters can't love that's why her mother didn't care she had never felt love before, "look at you Annabelle your convincing yourself that what he did is good but it isn't Annabelle think about it" Annabelle glanced at Uro and he shook his head he knew what Annabelle was thinking she wanted him to run but he couldn't it would mean he'd have to leave her alone and he'd never do that ever "I have and like I said before she chose her own fate" Elizabeth Mortem nodded her head she scrutinised her niece for one more second. She was pretty and Elizabeth knew that it would be a waste and that this was barbaric but those were the rules "and you also choose your own fate sweetheart, surprisingly so yours is similar to hers" Uro's head snapped up to look at Timothy Mortem as he stuck a blade into Annabelle's back "NNOOOOOO ANNNAA" Elizabeth Mortem looked at Timothy and nodded shortly at him as she watched her bloody mess of a niece fall to the ground, Timothy looked at Uro for a moment as Uro fell to his knees, but unsurprisingly so Timothy felt no compassion for the human looking demon, so he just took his wife's hand and walked away, _

_"Anna look at me" Annabelle opened her eyes and stared at Uro "your so beautiful Urodutsjioki" Uro closed his eyes he hated when she called him that, he didn't want such a beautiful creature to pronounce his demonic name "you know I don't like it when you call me that Annabelle" she smiled once and snuggled deeper into his chest, Uro looked at her weak attempt to snuggle into his chest, and pulled her closer but as fragile as possible cause she looked so weak he though he might break her, "I can feel it Uro" Uro looked at her with tears pricking his eyes these were one of the many moments he hated what he was, demons can't heal people, the only thing he could do was make the process go slower and that's what he did, "you can feel what my Anna" she smiled again and touched his arm with her cold pale hand "I can feel the blood trickle out of my body slowly" he closed his eyes not wanting her last image of him to be one when he cried "please let me see you cry Uro I've never seen you cry" he opened his eyes and a tear trickled down his cheek "why didn't you bring me to a hospital Uro" Uro closed his eyes again he already cried he didn't want to bawl "cause I knew that if I moved you to the hospital you would lose even more blood and you'd die before I got to say goodbye to you, so this way I get to say goodbye" she moved her arm slowly up to his face and touched his cheek "your so beautiful don't forget okay" Uro nodded firmly and pressed his lips together "I love you Annabelle" she smiled and her heart stopped that's how she died with a smiled planted on her lips because she died in the arms of he person that she loved. _

He knew he was going to get his revenge cause he was going to make sure he was going to get it. "I will get my revenge and I will avenge my beautiful Annabelle's death she didn't deserve this"

* * *

><p><em>Lely's room<em>

"wake up honey, school starts in an hour" the red haired beauty groaned as she woke up from her deep slumber she had quite enjoyed her sleep considering the fact that she has been anxious about this new school all week, "Lely wake up" the red haired beauty groaned again as her mother yelled yet again for her to wake up, "mom I'm awake GEEZ" her mother stomped op the stairs and opened Lely's door "Lely Lennox Obcasus wake up or I am going to have to get a water bucket filled with ice and-" Lely jumped out of bed before her mother could finish that sentence she did not want an Ice bath in the morning "you get a half hour before I expect you at breakfast" she rolled her eyes as her mother looked at her expectantly, Ryland Obcasus always waited for an answer "yes Ryland" her mother smiled playfully and walked out of her room leaving Lely alone with just her and her thoughts, after taking a much needed bath Lely opened her closet and was trying to decide what to wear, as she looked in it she thought about what would happen in school today how it would go, who she would meet and if they would like her, so with all the curiosity and happiness inside of her she decided on her blue jeans and pink t-shirt, and pink low all star converse, walking towards her vanity she realised that she wore pink a lot but yeah she didn't bother pink was really her colour and matched her hair in some ways, "what to do with my hair" she mused as she sat down in her vanity chair, she grabbed her brush and ran it through her red velvet coloured curls, she grabbed a bright pink sunflower headband and adjusted it in her hair, while grabbing her bag she walked down stairs and sat at the kitchen table, she looked at the chicken Parmesan sandwich and took a small bite not wanting to stuff her face in front of her mother, "mom it's 7:55 I think I ought to be going" Ryland kissed her daughters temple sweetly wanting to show her in some way that she understood the hardships she was going through, they had changed schools three times in the past year, "okay bye Lely, remember to pick up Leilani"

* * *

><p><em>Leilani's room<em>

_Boom clap the sound of my heart the beat goes on and on and on and on and boom clap you make me feel good- _

Leilani smashed her alarm clock as it rang, she hated that tune at first she loved it but as she listened to it some more it came to annoy the crap out of her and to be honest she did not very much enjoy the concept of crap, stepping out of her bed she felt as she always felt, dark she didn't know why but that was the way she'd described the feeling just dark, knowing exactly how late Lely was going to pick her up he walked to the bathroom not wanting to make her friend wait, after she took a fast shower she made her way to her closet opened it and grabbed some plain jeans and a nirvana t-shirt, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her glasses, in term of beauty and vainness she was not like Lely she didn't like sitting in front of the mirror for 20 minutes just too straighten her hair and put it in a ponytail, she slipped into her black clarks and ran down the stairs, grabbing her domokun bag as she went, "morning mom" Nora looked at her shy daughter, she was always the quiet one and believe it or not Nora liked that about her daughter she was beautiful in her own quiet way they say that there was quiet beauty and Leilani definitely had it, "morning beautiful" Leilani blushed sweetly at her mother's compliment she couldn't take compliments actually she couldn't take just anybody talk about her cause it made her feel uncomfortable, "Lely's coming to pick me up in a second" Nora watched her daughter play with her hair and sighed, she felt so bad for Leilani her daughter never saw how beautiful she really was and that annoyed her to no end, "okay then take an apple you gotta eat something" she watched as Leilani bit in a cherry red apple

* * *

><p><em>Amaryllis's room<em>

"GET YOUR ASS UP THIS ISN'T A BEACH RESORT YOU HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL" Amaryllis squinted her aqua blue eyes annoyed with her mother for waking her up, a) to early b) so loudly, she turned her head to look at her alarm clock she groaned as she still had one solid hour before she actually needed to wake up, "AMARYLLIS ANDROMEDA MORTEM GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW" the blue eyed blonde knew better then to stress out her uptight mother so she reluctantly slouched out of bed ad lazily walked down the stairs, wondering why her mother was such a jerk while slouching down the stairs, "whut" Elizabeth stared at her daughter while shaking her head, her daughter was a lazy ass but she sure as hell was amusing "Amaryllis you have to get to school" Amaryllis stared at her mother and raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows she had officially thought her mother had gone crazy she still had on hour to go "mom I still have-" Elizabeth cut her daughter off before she could finish her sentence "your alarm clock is set on the wrong time I checked" Amaryllis groaned and slumped her shoulders she really didn't feel like going to school and especially not yet again in a new town, as se carried herself back up the stairs she taught about the reason they came here, the whole family just wanted some change of scenery and just a place with a lesser amount of deaths, Elizabeth watched her daughter walk up the stairs she had felt worried that after Annabelle died they would be sad and emo but surprisingly so after they told them what happened the kids didn't do anything of course they altered the story a bit,

As Amaryllis sat down at her vanity chair completely dressed in a acid wash skinny jeans and a vintage american flag top, along with some chuck taylors, she flipped her hair over her shoulder the curtain of golden blond hair weaved perfectly over her shoulder and on to her back so she decided to just leave the blond hair in the state it was , as Amaryllis walked down the stairs off course grabbing her bag along the way she was wondering if on this school it would be like any other school meaning stupid, of course Lely would get send to detention the first day due to her so called Temper tantrums and then Leilani would have to stay which would result into more teasing, let's just say Amaryllis wasn't a big fan of school, Her mother kissed her temple sweetly as she passed her mom to go to school

* * *

><p><em>Catalea's room<em>

Catalea sat at her vanity trying to decide what to wear of course Cat knew she wasn't a vain person she just liked to look good and knew that if you wanted too look good you would need to have thought your outfits through very carefully so she just decided on her white chesire cat shirt and destroyed skinny jeans along with her black chuck taylors (they were purposely destroyed) , she brushed her brown hair and put it in two low braids and put a black flower crown on top of her head she was going for a Leilani emo thing, walking down the stairs she noticed her mother eating some cereal at the table, "you want some baby" Catalea shook her head and grabbed her bag,

* * *

><p><em>At school<em>

Amaryllis, Lely and Leilani watched as Catalea struggled with her locker, they noticed the agitation on her face as it seemed to get more puffed up and red as the minutes passed by, "Catalea class starts in 10 minutes and we are still waiting by your locker, you do know we are going to be late if you don't pick up the speed right" she huffed and pulled again Lely shook her head as she watched thinking that this idea overall was ludicrous and ridicules and by this she meant school she was a kid genius she could be in college by now but the family job always went before anything else so she wasn't and had to wait for her team, Catalea took one more breath and wondered why the hell the locker wouldn't open she had put in the combination like three hundred times, she pulled again until Lely had enough of it and just ripped the locker door of it's hinges "there you go" she said while flipping a perfectly red lock behind her ears and putting the locker door in Catalea's hand, Amaryllis frowned while looking into the locker and seeing it full of stuff, "hey isn't your locker supposed to be empty" Catalea nodded absentmindedly still watching the locker door intensely, Leilani giggled silently and shook her head she couldn't wait till Catalea saw this unfortunately the fun was over before it started when a muscular white boy with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes walked over to them he was very handsome, he walked over to Catalea and looked at the locker in her hand furiously wanting to know what the hell was going on, Amaryllis giggled as she realised it was probably his locker "you ripped of my locker door" Catalea smiled sheepishly and handed him his locker, although she thought he was very handsome she wasn't going to flirt with him, she had some dignity GEEZ, "here you go" he glared at her again blue eyes staring at her furiously was she for real, she just thought that by giving him his locker door back he would be so grateful or something "thanks for giving me back my ripped off locker door" she smiled sheepishly again and he pursed his lips obviously angry with the brown haired girl in front of him "your welcome" Catalea hastily walked away leaving the boy to stare after her

* * *

><p><em>English class<em>

"I see we have new students in class this morning can you introduce yourselves" the four girls stood up and walked to the front of the class room the teacher observed them he was a biology teacher which basically meant he knew anything about the human anatomy, but there was something in the way these girls stood that made him wonder if they were something inhuman, "Catalea Letum" "Lely Obcasus" "Amaryllis Mortem" "Leilani Interitum", the teacher nodded and smiled his new students seemed like responsible young woman and that was exactly what he needed in his classes, the girls sat down and sighed, Lely was about to stare out the window when a she felt something tick her back although she was annoyed she didn't want to make a bad impression and turned around while sighing "hi I am Stiles, since your sitting in front of me and you have a set of pink fluffy pens on your desk can I borrow one" Lely looked at Stiles observing him he was attractive well he wasn't anything like that locker boy but Stiles was however very attractive there was something about him that she found very beautiful she couldn't quite pinpoint it, "yeah sure here you go" Stiles grabbed the pen from the small girl he stared at her and swiftly but unnoticeably touched her hand it was very small and gave him the feeling that he was this big giant trying to get hold of a small porcelain doll, he looked up at her as she smiled, he noticed how she squinted her eyes when she smiled and how her face seemed to crinkle up at the corner of her mouth "thanks" she smiled once again and turned around he smiled to himself and started writing off course he knew he looked ridiculous but couldn't help to ask her, next to him he saw Lydia purse her lips and keep glancing between all four of the girls,

* * *

><p><em>Lydia's locker<em>

Scott stared at Lydia worriedly as she frantically typed away on her phone she had glanced at him weirdly several times during class, finally she put down her phone and looked at him, as Lydia looked at Scott she bit her lip worriedly she didn't want to bring more stress to the plate, but this was really important especially with all the killings happening "their last names didn't you notice something about them" Scott shook his head and Lydia huffed annoyed that she was friends with people who weren't on the same intellectual level as she was. "They were latin names Scott" Scott's face still seemed very confused he didn't understand why latin last names even mattered, "they all meant death in latin Scott all four last names meant the same word in latin" Scott stared at Lydia for a long time she was right he just realised that it was very suspicious they weren't related and their names meant the same thing in latin, Lydia stared at Scott she wondered why it took him so long to figure it out there was something about them this aura they looked so different, but there was something eerily similar about them. Scott looked at Lydia and shook his head "why would their last names mean something Lydia it could also just be a coincidence or something" Lydia looked at him and she frowned he didn't see it the small similarities, maybe it was just a banshee thing but wouldn't that mean that someone would be dying if only she could see it. Scott shook Lydia's shoulders as she zoned out yet again she was staring at something behind him he turned around looking in the direction of the unmistakably beautiful blonde, "ask her go and casually ask her about her last name" Scott looked at Lydia and she looked back at him pointedly "Scott my senses are tingling there is something about those girls" Scott looked at Lydia and she stared at him pleading desperately with her eyes to go "okay I'll go" Lydia squealed happily as Scott walked into the direction off the girl, she wanted to know what the deal was with these girls

Scott tapped on the girls back nervously he didn't even know what to say to her, she turned around slowly her blond hair swishing from side to side as she turned her head around, "what" she said as she looked Scott up and down, she looked his jaw over and smirked, she loved people with strange flaws to their beauty it was just that this flaw with his jaw seemed to strangely intrigue her, it made him look cuter in a strange way. "My name is Scott I take English with you " Amaryllis twirled a perfect blonde lock between her fingers and looked at Scott "okay and why am I suppose to care" Scott's face scrunched up annoyed, this girl was a bitch, but in some strange way it intrigued him, "well I noticed you and your friends last names mean the same thing in latin" Amaryllis visibly paled and closed her locker door she flipped her hair behind her shoulder once and took a deep breath then she turned around again and looked at him like he was beneath her "really I didn't know, now can you get out of my way" Scott blocked her way and raised an eyebrow he so had her, her heart started racing the minute he asked about the last names "can I just ask one more question" Amaryllis sighed and looked at him once more to be really honest Scott made Amaryllis nervous he kept asking her questions and he was cute not a good combo "are you guys related in any way" Amaryllis rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from the floor "no we're just ancient friends" she walked away leaving Scott to stare after her,

Scott was about to walk back to Lydia's locker when he spotted something shiny on the floor, it was a necklace actually not just a necklace it was her necklace. He picked it up and held it up in the light, it was like a family crest type of thing, and it looked amazingly beautiful he looked at it closely and noticed the big D in the middle, he sighed and put the necklace in his pocket just as he was about to walk away, Leilani bumped into him "oeps sorry my bad" he smiled at her and helped her up "no problem, and you fell down so I am the one that's supposed to be sorry" she blushed and smiled shyly, there was something endearing about the was she casted her eyes down, "why were you running" she looked at him and answered coolly "emergency at home" he nodded and she passed him only looking back once when she rounded the corner,

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: soo let us now what ya think <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so peepsies we decided to give ya'll another chapter Thanks to Australia meets Germany for your follow we appreciate it **

**Disclaimer: we do not own anything **

**Lots and loads of love imaginationwritingsxxx **

* * *

><p><p>

_lacrosse field  
><em>  
>Leilani sat there, her beautiful emerald green eyed fixated on the book she was reading for the umpteenth time, the fault in our stars, it was a girly book but John Green had some good quotes, she moved a piece of hair behind her ear again as the wind blew it into her face, she sighed annoyed with the fact that her hair couldn't stay in a decent ponytail for a single day. She grabbed a slice of apple from her lunch box as she read the book, she was just at the chapter that Hazel and Gus went to Amsterdam and that stupid Van Houten dude totally ruined it.<p>

"I thought you had a family emergency" she jumped and held her chest he had scared her and nearly gave her a heart attack, she moved her head slowly to look at him and he chuckled. "Not funny" he smiled at her and clapped her back, he was just about to meet Derek here when he saw her sitting here and reading TFIOS and seeing Derek nowhere he thought it would be fun to come here and scare her. "really I thought it to be pretty funny" she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes the strange boy from the hallway with the offset jaw again she thought annoyed that he had found her she really didn't think she'd see him again this period. "I am Scott by the way, so you skipping school" Leilani looked at him and she thought about lying for a second and then decided against it because it was just stupid. "Yeah" Scott looked at the small girl as she hung her head down in shame she clearly wasn't used to being busted when she skipped school but Scott could see she did it often. "No problem I'm skipping too" Leilani chuckled, she looked him over once more and decided that he was a nice guy and that she genuinely liked the dude. "TFIOS" he asked looking at the book cover, he was ashamed to admit it but he really did love to read that book, he had done allot of reading this summer and his mother recommended TFIOS. So he read it, turns out it was the best book he had read the whole summer. The girl nodded her head her loose ponytail swinging making more hairs fall out from the already tousled looking ponytail, "you've read it" she asked skeptically looking at Scott while he chuckled yet again "yeah and I liked the book mind you, I thought it was a beautiful book" Leilani pursed her lips still not believing Scott even though he looked truthful, "owh yeah what part did you like the most" Scott put his hands on his knees giving it a good thought cause to be honest he loved almost everything about the book except the last part, "I liked when Hazel's dad said that stuff about the universe the dude's got it right it all made sense to me you know, the universe just wants to be noticed that's why it sometimes throws some curveballs at us" Leilani looked at Scott incredulously and whispered softly "tell me about it" Scott looked at her strangely he had heard what she said but he didn't think he was meant to hear it, "impressive you really did read it" Scott chuckled he got that all the time even Stiles looked at him weirdly when he recommended the book "what's your favourite part" Leilani smirked and pulled another piece of hair behind her ear, she loved everything about the book all of it. "I love the book like all of it but what I love the most must be the fact that the book doesn't you know victimise death it talks about death as truthfully as possible" Scott looked at the strange girl sitting before him, as she grabbed another slice of apple from her lunchbox, and ate it, "you want some" she said her voice soft calm and her face looking at him like He was some strange creature "oowh yeah thanks" she giggled and looked down she handed him a slice of the apple and He took a bite, "you were staring at the apple weirdly so I thought maybe you want some" he took another bite and finished the slice "no…yeah…thanks" she smiled at him again unsure of him or if she should trust him she usually doesn't have any friends outside of Lely, Amaryllis or Catalea,

"SCOTT" Scott looked over at the other side of the Lacrosse field, a man with black hair and blue eyes came walking their way he had on black combat boots and a leather jacket, She looked up at him and he glanced her way fleetingly before looking back at Scott "we need to talk" he said while standing in front of them, Leilani looked at the man curiously wanting to know why a 20 something year old dude would have a conversation with Scott, "I know we need to talk Derek you already texted me saying that we need to talk" Leilani looked at Derek again and he looked at her Scott sat there awkwardly watching them stare at each other, after a moment Derek looked at Scott and said "in private" Scott sighed stood up and made a sign that said I'll be back in a moment, they walked away but not so far away that she couldn't pick up fractions of the conversation, and what she heard she had to tell the others

* * *

><p><em>Cafeteria<em>

"AMARYLLIS" Amaryllis turned around and watched the small black haired girl run towards her. Leilani's green eyes were wide with terror the news she had just received was devastating, "what is it Leilani do you want everyone to stare at us like we are a carnival attraction" Catalea said obviously frustrated with the girl for attracting so much attention to them. "It's Mister Cornelius" all three girls stared at Leilani confusedly all three of them had known Mister Cornelius since they were born he was like an uncle to them and he delivered weapons to the family. "What's with him" Lely asked really hoping nothing happened to Mister Cornelius he was such a nice guy "he's dead" Leilani answered really devastated with the news she ran here as fast as she could, she just couldn't believe he was dead, Amaryllis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "well the next question is what do you want to do about it" Catalea asked Leilani while eating a cookie very calmly like nothing happened, Leilani glared at Catalea and Lely giggled "you guys are idiots" she said in her usual high soprano voice "we find the killer and we brutally murder him or her" Lely said while taking a sip from her apple juice. She wasn't a beat around the bush kind of girl she knew what their job was they had to kill the evil supernaturals, "we can't just decide that Lely, we have to discuss it with our parents" Lely sighed and flipped her red hair over her shoulders "then let's go discuss, I mean surely this matter is more important then school seeing as the job goes first" Amaryllis pursed her lips and grabbed her bag "okay come on" the other three girls followed Amaryllis out of the school,

* * *

><em>School parking lot <em>

Lely and Leilani walked over to Lely's Bright pink Range rover, Lely was a true girly girl in terms of looks and pinkness but in terms of temper and all she wasn't. "Hey you" Lely and Leilani turned around only to see Derek walking towards then holding in hand her TFIOS book. Leilani was of course shocked to see him and, just looked. at him for seconds "here" he handed her the book and looked at her friend, Lely just stared at the dude as he handed Leilani the book and clapped her back then he walked away "bye, Leilani" she watched as he walked away and put his sunglasses back on she sighed and stepped into the car

Derek looked at the two girls, they were both attractive and there was something very strange about both of them but still it was the green eyed one that had caught his attention, she was also sitting with Scott by the lacrosse field earlier she was a beautiful girl but after the crazy darrach he had no interest in pursuing anything else and especially not with a junior, she looked at him once as the pink range rover drove put of the street, her emerald green eyes stared at him strangely.

* * *

><p><em>Amaryllis house<br>_

"Who was that" Lely asked surprised that Leilani talked to any boys at all, "just some guy" Lely looked at her long time friend worriedly, that guy looked like trouble and she thought he would hurt Leilani cause she was too naive, "just watch out" Leilani rolled her eyes annoyed with the fact that her friends always thought she was some kind of dumbass, Lely stopped the car in front off Amaryllis's house. All of them stepped out of their cars and walked inside of the house, upon entering the house they saw all eight of their parents sitting around the table one single book lay on the table, the parents looked up as their kids entered the house not expecting to see their children home so early, "why are you home early" Kane asked not wanting his daughter involved in this she was already slacking in school,  
>Catalea rolled her eyes her father was such a drama queen who needed school with their job. "We heard about Mister Cornelius dying and we wondering if you guys share our vision on what to do next" Ryland looked at her daughter she knew that Lely was no beat around the bush girl and that she was never going to be, "and what's that" Elizabeth asked wondering how they got the information in the first place "we kill the one who did it brutally and bury the remains" William face palmed himself he wondered how all his daughters ideas always involved someone getting brutally murdered, "well thanks for your brilliant plan Lely but we are handling this" Leilani stared at her mother incredulously was she just getting them of the job, Nora looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes, "but...-" Elizabeth cut her off before she started and shot her daughter a sharp look "we are handling it now if you will all retreat to your homes and lock yourselves up in your room"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Amaryllis's room<br>_  
>She looked around as she again felt the place her necklace was supposed to be she sighed as she realised how mad her mother was going to be when she realised her daughter had lost it, it was an ancient family thing, sitting on her bed she sighed ran a hand through her blond hair aggravated. She wanted to help and she didn't understand why her mother wouldn't give them the job usually that's what happens.<p>

She was brought out of her thoughts by something tapping her window, snapping her head up to look at her window she noticed that Scott sat on her window pane tapping her window. She frowned and thought of the reasons that he could be here but she couldn't really come up with anything, off course she would be rude if she just let him there so she opened the window to allow him to jump inside. And he did landing right in front off her the wind that was coming from the window whipping her hair everywhere and making her short night gown blow up, Scott moved to close the window and she just looked at him "what are you doing here" she asked the same bitchy attitude returning quickly, Scott reached into his back pocket and pulled out the necklace, the blonde looked at him and he smiled "I think this is yours" she nodded her head, her eyes locked firmly on the pendant, "can I have it" he nodded and smiled he was going to give it back to her it was her necklace after all "here you go" he said while putting the silver necklace in her fragile looking french manicured hands, as soon as she got the necklace in her hand she relaxed he frowned "Thanks" she said, she looked at Scott he was already wearing his pyjamas which meant this was a spur of the moment thing. "No problem but. I was just wondering" Amaryllis looked at him hoping that he wasn't wondering why they left school because they hadn't discussed a lie yet. "What does the D in the middle of the pendant stand for" Amaryllis turned around throwing her blond hair into Scott's face "Death" Scott's breath hitched in his throat he was wondering that maybe what Lydia said had something to do with it. "It's a family heirloom" he nodded his head and he sighed "you don't have to be so bitchy all the time you know here in Beacon Hills we don't hurt our friends and we learn to trust them" he said hoping that she will warm up to him and also wondering in the first place why she turned away from him she probably wanted and expected him to go away, "I've heard that from many people, people who were close to me and they all betrayed me, and as long as you don't give me a reason to trust you I will treat you the way I do with everybody else and also I never recall me telling you that I am your friend" Scott looked at her and smiled, Amaryllis looked at him weirdly he was grinning there was a smile bigger then the chesire cats grin on his face "I think we will be great friends I mean a dog's a men's best friend right" she just looked at him weirdly and Scott smiled at the breathtakingly beautiful girl before him he could feel she just wanted and really needed a friend who really listened and really asked, he wasn't going to say her other friends were bad but what she needed was a change cause her other friends had probably broken all her walls and knew all her secrets now it was his turn he just knew he had to do it, "bye Amaryllis" Amaryllis watched him jump out of her window he landed perfectly on the grass and looked back up at her as she was looking down at him from her window "I won't betray you Amaryllis my mom raised me well and just so you know, I won't treat you the way you treat me cause you treat me like crap and I want to be nice to you cause that's what friends do sounds about fair right" Amaryllis looked at him and he smiled once to himself before running away into the woods, Amaryllis smiled to herself as she held her necklace in her hand he was so cute but how did he jump all the way up here and what did he mean by dog,

**author's note: lemme know what yah think your opinion matter**s


End file.
